Level 1 Rituals (thaumaturgy)
[[Toledo by night|'Toledo by night']]' - Dramatis Personae - Episodenliste - Systems' Communicate with Kindred Sire This ritual involves possessing an object belonging to the Sire, and takes five minutes. The vampire may speak with her sire, telepathically (this does not facilitate mindreading). Variations of this ritual exist to allow telepathic communication between one’s thralls, progeny, or those who have tasted the caster’s blood. Rite of Introduction This ritual involves reciting a half-hour incantation, and then speaking into water vapor. The vampire may contact the Regent of the nearest Tremere Chantry first, and then others, descending the hierarchy. By tradition, only the Regent is bound to answer, and a brief dialogue with each person is possible. Used often to announce one’s presence, or to call for help. Sense the Supernatural This ritual allows the caster to sense whether nor not any other Supernatural is in the immediate vicinity. It may also at times give a general indication of the target's direction. one dot in the appropriate Lore is required or the caster has no idea what the results mean (she doesn't know they exist, or anything about them if she does). Mark of the Master This five-minute-long ritual leaves a mystical mark or symbol upon the target individual, in a place determined by the caster, that any Kindred can see. If the recipient of the mark is endangered or hurt, the caster imidiately knows it. Defense of the Sacred Haven This ritual takes an hour to perform, and uses up one blood point. The vampire may put a drop of her blood on each window in an area, up to twenty feet away from the ritual site. All sunlight that would go in through these windows is instead reflected by them. This ritual lasts as long as the vampire is in the area. Wake with Evening’s Freshness This ritual takes a half-hour to perform, and involves burning feathers, and spreading the ashes over the sleeping area. The vampire who performs this ritual may awaken at the slightest sign of danger, and the rules involving Humanity, regarding the ability to awaken and remain awake, are waived for the first few turns. Lasts until sunset. Deflection of Wooden Doom This ritual involves standing in a circle of wood, and putting a splinter in one’s mouth. One wooden melee weapon that is about to penetrate the vampire’s heart will instead disintegrate. A weapon that is only held threateningly, without the intent to stab the vampire, will not be affected. Lasts until sunset, or until it affects a weapon. Dominoe of Life The vampire may simulate human traits, from the warmth of human flesh, to tears, sweat and the like. Lasts one night. While this ritual alone might not be enough to keep up the illusion of mortality completely, in more extreme situations like engaging in sexual activity or ingesting considerable quantities of food for example, it is still certainly more effective and ressource efficient than spending blood to appear more lifelike the way any kindred could. Engaging the Vessel of Transference This ritual involves putting blood in a container, sealing it, and engraving a rune on it, and takes three hours. This container will take some blood from, and empty its current load into, anyone who touches it, who will only feel a shiver. If the rune is not covered, a roll of Intelligence + Occult, difficulty 8, will reveal it to read "change blood". This container will act as described, again and again, until broken open. Encrypt Missive To insure that messages remain secure against prying eyes, the Tremere sometimes use this ritual to encode documents magically. Created during nights long past to send messages across battle lines or hostile borders, this ritual is not used as often in the age of electronic communications, but is occasionally used to communicate between chantries. Also, this is a fairly common ritual - many anarchs of the Anarch Free State seem to have learned it, and use it to encrypt graffiti messages to others of their kind. System: The thaumaturge writes the message in blood over the course of a night and speaks the name of the person he wishes to read it. Only the writer and the person to whom the letter is addressed can read the document, but numerous "counter-rituals" exist that can be used to confound the magic of this ritual. To any others who observe the letter, the writing simply appears as gibberish. Expedient Paperwork This beneficial ritual expedites paperwork through the bureaucratic systems of governments or other hierarchies. By preventing the ensorcelled documents from being misplaced, the paperwork goes through the swiftest channels, even bypassing normal daytime agencies that would hinder the Kindred’s nocturnal lifestyle. Although extremely useful in modern society, this ritual was developed to handle the Church bureaucracies of earlier nights and allay any suspicion toward the caster. The ritual requires the hairs of a dog, known for protection and loyalty, to protect and guide the paperwork. System: This ritual enchants the expedited paperwork, which shows up as an aura to anyone who looks for such. Normal handling time of a given document is reduced to roughly one-third and it will not get lost. The ritual ends when the material is finished being processed. Careless Animation prereq. Movement of the Mind Through repeated use of the telekinetic powers of the Movement of the Mind a thaumaturge can build a sympathetic link between himself and the manipulated object that makes future attempts to manipulate it in the same way almost effortless. Doors open and close, technical devices spring to life or shut down, chairs adjust, all while the Tremere is preoccupied elsewhere ( in deep conversation with his guest for example). Such routine manipulations require nothing but a subconcious thought of the thaumaturge to invoke, which in rulesterms means that no action has to be used or blood spent. Only simple manipulations can be automated with this ritual (MoM 2) an each manipulation must be "trained" at least once a night for a week. Incantation of the Shepherd This ritual enables the thaumaturge to mystically locate all members of his herd or thrall. While intoning the ritual's vocal component, he spins in a slow circle with a glass object of some sort held to each of his eyes. At the end of the ritual, he has a subliminal sense of the location of each of his retainers. ' ' Announce to the Council''' More a formulaic Introduction speech than a complex incantation, this ritual has no other focus than the spoken words themselves. The caster must formally greet his peers and present himself, including his true name, lineage (at least 1 step), house affiliation and titles. When following the code, the listening warlocks will imidiately know if the thaumaturge speaks the truth. This is a simple, yet very effective countermeasure to deception and infiltration, often evoked when chantries meet for the first time. Unfortunately, the ritual can´t help with uncovering the true identity of kindred outside of clan tremere. '''Cast out the Shadows prereq: Auspex Deviced in a time where light sources werent as readily available as in the modern nights, this ritual allows the caster to see clearly through darkness, for as many turns as the successes scored on the activation roll. This ritual needs to be prepared by lighting a candle in the room in which the vampire rests and letting it burn out during a daily slumber. The wax of the candle must then be parted four times and each part is needed for (and destroyed with) one activation (roll the activation roll everytime when one of the parts is used, not when preparing the candle). A warlock can give pieces to other thaumaturges, but only a kindred learned in the ritual may then activate it.